


Some Slightly Unusual Mistakes (Jeribs)

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Way back when I was inspired to make a fanart manip illustrating the jerib hatching scene of the amazing fic, "Some Slightly Unusual Mistakes".





	Some Slightly Unusual Mistakes (Jeribs)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Slightly Unusual Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294906) by rallalon. 



**Author's Note:**

> "Some Slightly Unusual Mistakes" is one of my favorite Doctor/Rose fics ever, especially this scene. At the time I made this, it was the most complicated manip I had ever made and I'm still fond of it.


End file.
